Friends Forever
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: (AU) Yami and Seto had been the best of friends during their childhood. When they meet up again would their friendship last when Seto's rivel is Yami's long lost brother?


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

**Friends Forever  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Red Eyes Friendship**

It was time for school to start a Domino High and everyone was chatting with their friends in the room. Yugi and Joey were playing a round of Duel Monsters when the teacher came in. "Okay everyone quite down," she said as a boy that looked like an older verison of Yugi but with crismon eyes and more blond running in the mess of black and red hair walked in behind her "We have a new student with us today. This is Yami. Ah... what your last name."

"I don't have one," Yami said "It's just Yami."

"Okay..." the teacher said "Would you mind taking a set next to Seto then?"

Yugi looked at the new student. "He looks like you!" Joey whispered to him.

"Hmm.." Yugi thought. He looked kinda tall, and he didn't look like a freshman to Yugi, either.

Yami sat down next to Seto, who was reading. "So you're the new kid?" Seto sniffed.

"Yeah, I am," said Yami.

"Ok, class," said the teacher. "Today, we are going to learn about Egypt." Yami felt excited because he knew a lot about it.

Yami smiled as he looked down at his golden upside down pyramid hanging around his neck. Then something golden and shinny caught in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Yugi wearing the same upside down pyramid, and also the boy looked like a younger version of him. He then looked at Seto, and a smile appeared on his face. "Is your last name by chance Kaiba?" he whispered to him as the teacher talked, hoping it the same Seto he himself became friends with so long ago in that orphanage.

Seto looked closely at Yami. "Why would I ever even want to know you?" he whispered. "I don't associate with downcasts, so don't consider me as a friend." Seto finished and smirked at Yami.

"Well, the Seto I knew was kind..." Yami started, "And I can tell he's DEFINATLY not you." Yami sat back in his seat and watched the teacher.

But Yami didn't notice, though, that Seto was peering at Yami from behind his textbook. Hmm..... actually.... he does seem kinda familiar. Seto thought. Then suddenly, A long forgotten memory swepped into his mind.

FLASHBACK

"Hey!!!! Seto! It's your turn! Come on, join in with us!" a young boy with spiky blonde hair said.

"Ah......um...I'm not sure..." Young Seto said.

"Oh, please Seto! Play with us!"

Rethinking his decision, Seto replied, "Well, ok!! I'll play. But only if you teach me how......"

"Huh? You don't know how to play Duel Monsters?" the blonde boy cried.

"Uh....no...I was never taught how." Seto said quietly

"Well then, I'll have to teach you! Sit down here, by this desk and we'll start." Seto sat down in the desk and the boy started laying out cards on top. He watched in amazement all of the color on the cards, and the arrangement of the monsters placed. It was like magic.

"Seto!!! Seto!!!!" He heard someone calling his name. He turned around, but it seemed like it was far away.....

END OF FLASHBACK

"KAIBA!!! SETO KAIBA!" Kaiba's teacher yelled at him. "Wake up this instant!" Slowly, Kaiba raised his head off the desk. Yami looked at him with a big grin on his face.

"You fell asleep." Yami said. Kaiba grunted and sat up. The memory was still fresh in his mind. Yami smirk again. This must be my old friend Seto, he thinks he must be....

FLASHBACK

A young Yami sits on a branch of a tree as he watched the other children below. He spies young Seto helping is little brother from some bullies. A small smile creeps on his face. Some of the older bullies spies him and ran off. Soon Seto spies him. "Who are you and how did you get up there?" he asked him.

"I climbed up," Yami said "And who I am is none of your business."

"Hey," Seto started "All I asked was your name."

"And I said it's none of your business."

* * *

It was soon lunchtime and everyone was eating. Yami was sitting under a tree all by himself eating, that's when Seto came over to him. "Is your name really Yami?" Seto asked. Yami figured one of the boys told him as he looked up to Seto's blue eyes.

"So what if it is?" Yami asked as he started back to his lunch.

"My name is Seto." he said "So your name really is Yami?"

"I-I guess."

"You guess? What do you mean, you guess? Don't you know your own name?" Seto said with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"As long as I can remember I lived in orphanages." Yami said, "and as long as I can remember the grown-ups keep calling me Yami. So I guess Yami is my name."

"I see." Seto said "Then I will just call you Yami then as well." Yami smiled a bit. "My I join you?" Seto asked.

Yami surged. "I guess so." he said. Seto smiled and set down next to him. The two eat and talk to get to know each other better, and started to become friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yami smiled as he lean back at his desk, looking over at Seto with his crimson eyes.

* * *

It was soon lunchtime and Yami headed out side to find a place to sit down and eat. He spies Seto under a tree by himself eating. Yami smiled. Now this poetic, he thought with a small laugh. He started to walk towards Seto with his lunch.

Seto saw Yami walk up to him, and looked up. "What do you want? I thought I told you I didn't talk to people like you." But as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. He didn't really want to be mean to Yami.

"I don't care what you say, Seto. Scoot over I'm having lunch with you." Trying to look reluctant, Seto went against Yami's push, but let him win. He couldn't help but feel happy that Yami wanted to eat with him.

Yami smiled as he bite his sandwich, then looks towards Seto. "You don't remember me, Seto?" he asked "Has being rich let you for get your old friend?"

"I-uh I..." Seto stuttered. "Well...actually, you do look familiar.... allot like that boy who taught m----BUT JUST BECAUSE YOUR HIM DOESNT MEAN WERE GONNA BE BEST FRINDS OR ANYTHING!" He finished. Yami just smiled.

"Yes I did teach you how to play Duel Monsters." Yami said as he lean back on the tree "And sitting here reminds me that first time we meet at the orphanage. You know I was the one who didn't know what my name really was so I keep being called Yami?"

"I guess so.... but hey.. Now that I'm thinking of it...are you related to Yugi Mouto? You look just like him. Only taller and more stern. Are you secrete brothers or something?" Seto asked.

Yami blinks in surprised, and were quite confused. "You mean the little boy in our class?" he asked.

"Well, yea who else in our class looks just like you?" Seto retorted

Yami sighed. "I guess soo..." he started "I-I never really know you know. Living in all those orphanages in my life, I have no idea about my true family. All I have of my past is this." He looks down at his golden upside down pyramid. "I notice Yugi is wearing one just like it," he said "But other then that..."

"Well, consider the thought." Seto interrupted. "Maybe you are related, but you sure don't act like him. And I for one am glad. One Yugi is enough to last a lifetime."

Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Meaning...?" he asked.

"My god, Yami, you mean you don't know? I would've thought you would known by now.....I mean, everybody knows about it." Seto said accusingly.

Yami gets this confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Seto's eyes got wide. "You really don't know, do you? Gosh...I-I, I dunno if I should be the one to tell you. I mean, it IS his pa- UH!!! Never mind. Let's forget about it, Yami. Cmon, I'll give you a tour of the school." Seto got up and held out a hand to Yami.

Yami smiled and took his old friends hand. "Okay," he said, "Lead the way, Seto."

* * *

Seto walked Yami around school, introducing him to new people and showing him all the buildings. They had such a great time actually, that for the next few days, they did lunch together everyday. But one day, as they turned around a corner, they ran into a girl. "Hey, watch where your going, Molly!" Seto yelled at her.

Yami blinks a little at the girl then at his friend Seto. "It's properly not her fault, Seto," he said to his friend.

Seto stopped and looked at Molly. He saw her friends coming up behind her with mean looks on their faces. He didn't like her gang, and didn't want to start any trouble with them. So he forced a smile and said, "Sorry, Molly didn't mean to be ru-" but she wasn't listening. She was looking straight at Yami and he was looking back at her. He didn't want to be any more of a nuisance, so he pulled Yami and said with gruff voice, "Cmon, Yami." but Yami didn't move.

Yami once again blinked at the girl kind of confused in the way she was staring at him. "What?" he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cmon Yami!!!" Seto said with a little louder of voice.

Yami sighed and turn to fallow Seto. "Okay, okay." he said "Keep your shirt on, Seto."

Seto dragged Yami around a corner. "What on earth do you think you were doing? That's Molly Richards!! We don't talk to that type of people. If I were you, I'd steer clear of her and her friends." He said

"I-I don't know..." Yami said, "She was just staring a me. And you know I hate it when people I don't know stare."

"Just forget about it, Yam. You don't mind if I call you Yam do ya?" Seto asked

Yami laughed a little. "I don't mind, Set," he said with a wink.

"Good. Now come on, Yam, the bells goanna ring soon and we have to get to class." Seto said as he grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him over toward the building.

Yami laughed. "Okay, okay," he said, "Just don't rip my arm off. I need it later on today."


End file.
